Hospital
by MusicDancer
Summary: Dr Levi is a brain surgeon in the Maria-Sina-Rose hospital, where they are quite short on staff. The 104th division of new nurses comes in, carrying a new nurse that will flip Levi's world upside-down. RIREN/ERERI/RivaillexEren/LevixEren
1. Maria-Sina-Rose Hospital

_**Hey! I decided to start a second fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy!**_

"Hello everyone!" the overseer of this division of Maria-Sina-Rose Hospital (or MSR for short) said cheerfully, surveying the staff that frequented the building. In front of Mr. Pixis stood the normal array of nurses headed by Petra Ral, Erd Jinn, Gunther Schultz, and Oluo Bozado, and three doctors; Dr. Hanji Zoe, general surgeon, Dr. Levi (no one knew what else to call him), brain surgeon, and Dr. Erwin Smith, child's surgeon.

"We're having our 104th division of nurses come in!" Mr. Pixis said happily, for the hospital was always short on nurses. The floor however groaned. No one new stayed with this staff very long. Hell, no one new stayed in the Survey Corp division of the hospital very long! Most people went to the Military Police division, where the pay was very high and the work extremely easy. Others went to the Garrison, where pay was still high but work a little harder. The Survey Corps division was high in pay, but taxing in work. As a result of these distribution, the Military Police section was extremely large, the Garrison slightly smaller, and the Survey Corps tiny by comparison. How they got their names, no one knew. The founder was a little too into a manga/anime called Attack on Titan. Not that it affected the quality of care.

"Now now everyone, don't be so mad, just be nice," Mr. Pixis chastised.

Everyone broke into hushed murmurs as they waited on the new nurses to come in. Dr. Levi stared stonily ahead, eyes grey and rolling like storm clouds, hair jet black against the stark white of his skin and coat. Under the scrubs he wore, you could make out the outlines of a toned figure that you wouldn't expect from a man of 5'3".

"Levi, you're going to scare away the nurses," Erwin chuckled, his deep voice soothing and calm. At a height of 6'2", Erwin Smith often looked serious, but his crystal blue eyes were surrounded by smile crinkles. The man's blond hair matched his tan skin perfectly, and he was the most calming influence in the hospital. His looks and toned body didn't hurt either.

In stark contrast to the other two doctors, Hanji Zoe was collected during surgeries (much to the patient's relief), but was maniacally happy otherwise. 5'7", with goggle-like glasses and spiky brown hair always pulled back into a ponytail, Hanji was jumpy and always looking like she would love to examine your brain. The woman had brown eyes tinted gold and tanned skin that was often red flushed with excitement.

Hanji poked Levi's cheek, "Smile, Leeevi!"

Levi scowled at her, "Fucking don't poke me, or I will go and get a fucking scalpel and slice your fingers off."

"Levi, be nice to the nurses," Erwin said, looking down at the angry little man.

The scowl deepened and the elevator dinged, cutting off all conversation. The doors slid open and out walked 11 young people.

Mr. Pixis walked to the group that fanned out in front of the staff. "This is quite a lot of people for us!" Most people chuckled, save Levi, who was glaring down the line. Mr. Pixis stood next to each person and introduced them.

"Mikasa Ackerman," he said, standing beside a girl with jet black hair, on the tall side, and tanned skin with red lips. "Reiner Braun," a strong, tall, blond man a little shorter than Erwin. "Bertholdt Hoover," a thin, black haired, tanned skin man. "Annie Leonhardt," a petite little blond with an unsmiling face. "Jean Kirstein," a dirty-blond haired man on the tall side. "Marco Bodt," a freckled, sweet faced man taller than Jean. "Connie Springer," an energetic looking short man with a buzz cut. "Sasha Blouse," a brown haired girl who was furiously chewing on gum, with another stick being unwrapped in her hands. "Krista Lenz," an extremely tiny blond, sweet faced and angelic. "Now, Armin Arlet's actually our new anesthesiologist," Pixis said, clapping a blond haired, blue eyed man with a bowl haircut and an aura of intelligence on the back.

"We're missing someone," Pixis said, scanning the line.

"I'm here, sir," a boyish voice said from behind Reiner.

A young man with striking green eyes and brown hair stepped out and faced everyone. "Ah, there you are, Eren Jaeger," Pixis smiled.

Levi stared at Eren. This young man was absolutely beautiful. If he weren't so stony-faced, Levi was sure that his jaw would be on that nasty floor. Speaking of which, he needed to mention to the janitor that it needed better cleaning. He could see little smudges along the floor.

They went around the room, each person introducing themselves. Levi managed to spit out his name in a steady fashion, never removing his eyes from the beautiful nurse standing behind Mikasa.

"Each nurse is going to be assigned a specific person to help out with, all the time, every time," Pixis announced. "It's just more efficient that way. Armin, you'll just go around to whichever rooms need you," He read off the list:

Armin-Petra  
Mikasa-Erwin  
Reiner and Bertholdt -Gunther  
Krista and Annie-Oluo  
Jean and Marco-Hanji  
Connie and Sasha-Erd  
Eren-Levi

Levi started slightly. He was going to be paired with Eren! Shit. Mother of God, this was going to be a disaster. The kid looked like he could barely hold up under the pressure of holding a scalpel, much less assisting Levi in surgery! Eren have a half-grin to Levi, which disappeared when Levi scowled. Levi marched up to the boy.

"Brat, I'll tell you this once. Brain surgery is fucking delicate. You're gonna need to stay on top of everything," Levi snarled.

"Y-yes, Dr. Levi," Eren stammered.

"You don't have to call me that unless there are patients around," Levi snapped.

"Yes sir," Eren looked down.

Levi couldn't help but feel his heart flutter a little, but clamped down on that emotion. He barely knew the man! How the hell was he supposed to have feelings for him? Only select people knew that Levi's sexual orientation was not towards the females, but to be attracted to a nurse whom he'd only known for 20 minutes now?

Levi was fucked.


	2. Brain Surgery

_**Wow, I didn't expect a response like that! Thanks guys! :D**_

Levi stalked into the building, signing in and grabbing his doctor's coat from the rack. He slid it on and rode up to the 17th floor, surgery floor. He reached the floor and was greeted by an enthusiastic Eren.

"Good morning, Dr. Levi!" he said cheerily, holding out a cup of coffee.

Levi took it, looking over the young nurse. He wore pale green scrubs that hung loose on the man's slender frame. His hair was scrubbed and shining under the lights. His emerald eyes were shining with excitement.

Levi took a sip of the coffee and gagged. "Brat, did you put cream and sugar in here?"

Eren's smile faded a little. "Yeah... I asked Dr. Zoe how you liked it. She said to put it in..."

Levi rolled his eyes, and chugged the rest. "Next time, don't listen to Hanji. You'll end up getting the heat for her mischief. And I like it black."

Levi tossed the cup into the trash as Eren winced. "I'm sorry."

Levi waved aside his apology and strode into the next operating room, Eren trailing behind him. Levi noticed Hanji and Jean and Marco. He shot Hanji a glare that could have withered an entire meadow. Hanji gave a sheepish grin and slid into a room before Levi could open his mouth and snarl at her.

Gunther came in with Reiner and Bertholdt, wheeling in a young woman whose hands shook with uncontrolled tremors.

"This is Dr. Levi and Nurse Jaeger," Gunther said quietly. "Dr. Levi's one of the best, you're in good hands."

The woman stared at Levi, eyes wide as Levi apathetically tied on his mask, cool grey eyes peering at the woman as if already performing the surgery. She looked scared of Levi's cool, uncaring stare.

"Ma'am, don't worry," Eren suddenly spoke up. The woman looked to him, eyes softening at the sight of such a young, gentle man. "He looks mean, but you couldn't be safer."

Levi stared at Eren. The young man had gone from an excited boy who couldn't handle the pressure of a puppy to a mature man many times Levi's own age, cool and calm, prepared and soothing a frantic patient. Eren's voice was low and soothing as if talking to a wounded animal, which in a sense, was what this woman was. Wounded, and in need of Levi's talents to fix her. But it was like having to calm down an animal before you could help it do something that could hurt, and the animal was too afraid of the pain to let you anywhere near it. Eren was soothing this damaged woman so Levi could help. And the expertise of how Eren handled this took Levi's breath away. Eren tied on his own mask, eyes sparkling warmly as he helped the woman relax and trust Levi.

The three men left, only to be replaced by Armin and Petra. Armin walked up to the woman as Petra handed Levi the folder. Levi leaned back on the table and read over the patient's information as Eren set everything up for the surgery.

"Levi," Armin said. Levi looked up through his black bangs. "It's ready to go when you are."

"Thank you, Dr. Arlet," Levi said, and yanked on a pair of gloves, ready to begin.

Then he chanced to look at Eren. Eren had his mask on, staring at the patient. His emerald eyes were turning jade under the bright surgery lights. His thin, flexible hands rested lightly at his sides, ready to grab whatever Levi needed. Levi was never distracted when he was ready to start surgery, but he was lost in Eren's eyes. Eren's eyes turned to look into Levi's own.

"Ready, Doctor?" Eren asked, voice muffled.

That shook Levi out of his stupor, and he focused again, sinking into that state that only held him and the patient, everything ready for him to grab to help him improve this woman's life.

* * *

"For your first surgery, you did very well," Levi commented as he and Eren left the room to get a snack.

"Really?" Eren was back to his boyish self, the mature man he had transformed into lingering a little in his movements and eyes, but his innocence shone through, and Levi felt his heart jump a little.

"Levi? Did you just give a compliment?" a deep, surprised voice asked. Levi turned to face Erwin and Mikasa.

"Yes, you fucker. He did well," Levi spat, his eyes turning dark again.

"Well, Mikasa did very well too," Erwin bragged on his nurse, causing her to go slightly pink at the words.

Mikasa and Eren fell into conversation and moved ahead of the two doctors.

"Hey, Levi," Erwin said, grabbing Levi's arm.

Levi scowled, glaring at Erwin's hand like it was covered in blood. Erwin let go and stared down at the man.

"Are you feeling something for Eren?"

If Levi wasn't always so composed and stony, he would have sputtered. Even so, he made a small choking noise. He glared up at the child's surgeon, and that was enough of an answer for Erwin.

"Just be careful, Levi. Don't let him distract you from surgery," Erwin warned.

"I know that, fuck face," Levi growled, thinking back to how he had almost gotten lost in Eren's potent green eyes and in the way Eren had soothed the patient. He'd have to be more careful. If he made a mistake, he could cripple someone permanently.

Levi trudged off to the break room, thinking that he may or may not need to douse his head in ice. After all, that could be the only antidote to the loving warmth that swept through his body when he thought of Eren.

_**So, I hope you all enjoy this. I will probably not post for a week or so, because my birthday is coming up(pre-Thanksgiving) and I probably will have to go see my new niece (cousin's daughter) over Thanksgiving. So, I will see you all later! Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**_


	3. Lunch

Levi scrubbed his hands under the stream of water from the faucet using copious amounts of soap. He wrung his hands out, dried them, then used the same towel to shut off the water. Her waited for the green eyes nurse and once Eren was done washing his hands, turned and walked with him to the elevators.

"Brat, I'll warn you right now, the food isn't the greatest here. But it's filling, and you'll need it," Levi growled at his nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Levi," Eren said.

The two made there way down to the cafeteria and got trays filled with nutritious food yet slightly bland food. The sat down at a vacant table and commenced eating. Levi watched as Eren took the first bite of the hospital's food.

"It's not bad," he said defensively when Levi raised an eyebrow at his eagerness to refill his mouth.

"By all means, love it while you can," Levi replied, taking a bite without shedding crumbs.

They ate in silence for a little, watching doctors and patients and nurses come and go.

"Dr. Levi... Could I ask about where you were trained?" Eren said, almost mumbling as he looked down at his plate.

"You just did, brat," Levi replied. Eren looked up at Levi through his chocolate brown bangs, chewing slowly.

Levi swore quietly and said, "Fine, fine. Undergrad was at UC Berkley, then I did med at Vanderbilt in Tennessee." He leaned back in his chair to look at the young nurse. Eren looked at him, eyes bright, willing to absorb any information given to him. "What about you, brat?"

Eren swallowed, looking hurt. "I'm not a brat."

"You're a nurse fresh out of school. You're a brat to me."

Eren pouted. "Fine. Went to UA Birmingham, then did my med with all of the guys there."

Levi stared at him and Eren shifted uncomfortably. "Can you not do that?"

"Do what, brat?" Levi asked. He saw nothing wrong with what he was doing as he crossed his legs.

"... Staring at me like you're going to go pick up a scalpel and plunge it through my jugular," Eren gulped.

Levi barked out a short laugh, "First off, I think that's illegal. Second, that's just how I look. You'll have to get used to my shitty ability to express emotion."

Eren looked mortified with the casual use of the swear word, "Levi! There are patients here!"

"What? So long as I'm not using it against them."

"Just... Okay. Fine."

Eren had the sense to shovel more food into his mouth before he said something that made Levi carried out his implied threat that he reserved for people who pissed him off.

"Levi!" a voice called from the other end. A doctor came up with her nurse.

"Hello, Dr. Kamadar," Levi said, face still stony.

"Who's this?" Dr. Kamadar commented, looking at Eren.

Levi sighed through his nose, "This is Nurse Jaeger. He came in with the 104th division of trainees. He started this morning."

"Wasn't there around 3 surgeries this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You survived three surgeries with him?" Dr. Kamadar looked shocked and happy. "He must really like you."

"Thank you Dr. Kamadar," Eren said.

They shook hands and Dr. Kamadar walked off, shooting Levi a wink behind Eren's back.

"What does she do?" Eren asked, oblivious to the slight tightening of Levi's jaw at Dr. Kamadar's insinuation.

"She works in the lab, head of MicroBiology. She lets us know if there's any nasty bacteria we should worry about," Levi said.

"Eren!" a few voices called.

Connie and Sasha approached them, hands intertwined, Erd putting their trays away.

"How was surgery?" Sasha asked, sliding a stick of gum into her mouth.

"Fine, how was nursing?" Eren replied.

"Fun! We made lots of patients laugh," Connie grinned, kissing Sasha on the cheek.

Eren looked at them with a little sadness behind his eyes and watched as the couple walked away. The sadness intrigued Levi. It darkened his emerald eyes to the color of grass on a stormy day. He gave an almost inaudible sigh and moved to put his tray up. Levi's stormy eyes followed him, narrowed slightly in curiosity at what the sadness could be.

Mikasa then appeared next to him, nudging him and grinning. Eren smiled back at her, the sadness leaving a little. Levi's heart clenched in his throat and he felt anger bubbling behind his heart.


	4. Enemy

_**I probably should mention that these events are not occurring one after another on the same day, or even consecutive days. They are spread out over a period of time. Just an fyi. **_

Levi watched as the new nurses interacted with each other after the last surgeries. Corrections: he watched Eren interact with them. It had been about a month since the new nurses started, and Levi's slight attraction had not lessened. He watched as Eren slung an arm around the new anesthesiologist, laughing at something Connie said. That laugh echoed to Levi, who was at the other end of the hall, packing up his bag to go home. It made Eren look younger, more childlike. Levi watched as Eren scanned the other nurses. Marco and Jean walked up to Armin and Eren, Marco grinning good-naturedly at the two. Eren seemed to launch into a spiel that made Jean's face scrunch up in irritation. Levi heard something along the lines of, "We are in a hospital in case I injure you," from Jean. A taunt was tossed back from Eren, "... horseface..." Jean became visibly restrained by Marco from hitting the other boy. A laugh and comment of "Saint Marco" came from Armin. Mikasa strode up and Jean stopped struggling. Mikasa took Eren by the arm and dragged him and Armin away from the brewing disaster.

Levi felt his eye twitch as Eren wrapped an arm around Mikasa, apparently teasing her. Mikasa gave a small smile, a rare occurrence around anyone but Eren. Armin drifted away from them towards Annie, who's eyes noticeably softened as the other blond walked up to her. Levi felt his anger become tinged with confusion as Eren's eyes slid to Annie and Armin. The eyes became shadowed slightly, not unnoticed by Mikasa. Strangely enough, Levi found himself more attracted to the brunette with the slightly saddened eyes.

Levi shut his bag and picked it up, moving towards the elevators. The doors were barely closing when a breathless Hanji burst in, making the doors slid open again so they wouldn't crush her.

"Levi! The nurses, Armin, Erwin, and I are all going out to get something to eat! Come with us!" she squealed.

Levi sighed through his nose, "Hanji, I really do not give one ounce of a fuck what you want me to do. I'm going home."

Levi moved to shut the door, but Hanji grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the elevator. "No, Levi, you're coming to dinner with us, I don't care if you sulk like a baby the whole time, you're coming!"

Growls of phrases unbefitting of a doctor of his standard spewed from Levi's lips. Words like "fucking Hanji" and "goddamn shitty mother-fucking glasses" and "stick a fucking scalpel down your goddamn loud shitty-ass throat".

By the time Hanji had managed to drag Levi to where the nurses were, all of them had gone bright red out of embarrassment from Levi's use of the English language.

"Are you coming with us, Dr. Levi?" Christa asked hesitantly.

"I fucking suppose so, you can thank this goddamn shitty surgeon for that," Levi snarled.

Erwin stepped up and draped an arm around the angry short man. "Come on Levi, it'll be fun. Come with us for an hour or two, then you can go home."

Levi glared at Erwin for a moment before conceding defeat. His shoulders slumped and he walked with the group out of the hospital, jaw clenching every single fucking time he saw Eren interact with Mikasa. They piled into a variety of cars, Levi ending up sitting shotgun with Erwin. They made small talk as they approached the small Italian restaurant that Levi actually enjoyed. They all piled into the tiny restaurant and got seated at a long table. Levi ended up next to Erwin and Petra, across from Erd and Gunther. His position was perfect to where he could watch and hear Eren, but not be seen doing either.

Erwin, Petra, Erd, and Gunther began making small talk, while Levi eyed the emerald-eyed man sitting beside Mikasa and Armin.

"Eren, are your migraines getting better?" Armin asked.

"Mmm... Yeah," Eren replied.

"You should get it checked out," Mikasa said, placing an arm around Eren.

Levi felt his heart grow into a stone. He did not like the way Mikasa tended to drift towards Eren, did not like the way Eren was so comfortable around Mikasa. And he did not like the fact that it was perfectly normal for a young man to be attracted to as pretty a girl as Mikasa. Hell, why was Levi even jealous? Just cause he was gay didn't mean Eren was.

Levi was jerked back into reality as the waiter asked him what he wanted. After a moment's hesitation, he ordered the mushroom ravioli and went back to listening into Eren's conversation.

"...Mikasa, I'm perfectly fine. The migraines come and go, they're fine."

"Grisha and Carla are worried about it," Mikasa muttered.

"Eren, even if you won't get them checked out, you need to at least give someone permission to speak for you to authorize surgery and shit if you get hurt. I remember reading about a woman who thought she only had headaches, but ended up having a stroke," Armin said wisely.

Levi remembered that. The woman happened to be a neurological researcher, so she had documented what the stroke had felt like and what it had caused her. It was interesting, but Levi cringed at another case like that.

Eren laughed, "Armin, I'm not having a stroke, I know that much. I got them checked out a year ago. The doctors said they were fine. But, to put you at ease, Mikasa, Armin, you two have full right to authorize shit, okay?"

"Erwin! Levi!" Armin called down to the men. "Can we get a statement on that?"

"Sure thing," Erwin called back, an easy grin on his face.

Levi watched as Mikasa smiled at Eren, small, but a smile, and leaned into his shoulder. Levi's throat clenched.

* * *

When Levi returned home, he immediately took a shower. It was one of the few things that could calm his mind other than actual surgery. And since there was no patient at hand, shower it was.

Levi leaned against the wall of the shower and quietly thought about how exactly he had come to care about Eren Jaeger. Attraction at first look, and somehow, Levi had started developing a crush. How, or why, Levi didn't know. Alright, the latter was a lie. Eren was a young, determined man who had the most gorgeous eyes anyone could imagine. He had the strange ability to turn from a boyish, care-free person to a mature, focused man. And the ease of that transition made Levi's head spin.

Levi shut his eyes as the warm spray peppered his body. He just prayed that the crush would go away, so he could stop looking at Mikasa like she was an enemy. And so he could just go back to normal.


	5. Party

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT in ANY way support drinking, especially to the quantities described here. **_

Eren watched as Levi spoke quietly with Petra and Erwin across the room. Eren gave a small grimace and took a sip of his drink. His eyes scanned the rest of the party-goers, all of which he knew, thanks to this being a party just for them.

Unfortunately, Eren kept feeling his eyes get drawn back to Levi. It was frustrating. It was a post-New Year's party, time for a fresh start, but yet, the attraction Eren felt to Levi still remained. Why? Just how the actual fuck... Okay, Eren knew why. Levi was quite the beauty. With silvered eyes to match his shadowy hair and pale countenance, Levi was fairly good looking.

Eren took another swig of his beer. He knew he shouldn't be drinking, what with work the next day and the niggling ache in his temple, but he could afford one day off.

He felt a hand touch his arm and turned to see Mikasa.

"Hey," he said, sipping his drink.

"How many has that been?" Mikasa asked, pointing to the drink.

"My first, it's only 7 o'clock," Eren replied.

"You shouldn't be drinking at all," Mikasa said.

"Mika, I can afford a day off," he shot back, taking another sip.

"...Okay. Just don't go overboard," she sighed, and walked off to find someone else.

Eren leaned against the wall and chuckled. Classic overprotective Mikasa. She was such a sister to him. It was always that way. Eren's eyes slid over to Levi again. He noted that Levi was staring after Mikasa, eyes slightly narrowed. It wasn't a look of want, no, it looked more like... Anger. Why would Levi be angry at Mikasa?

Eren finished off his drink and went to go find another. It wasn't late, and he wasn't drinking heavily. True, Eren tolerance was low, but he figured he could handle another drink or two as long as he drank it slow and had lots of water afterwards. He weaved his way past several people, reaching the refreshments table and grabbing another drink.

Eren turned and watched as Armin nervously spoke to Annie. Only because he knew Armin for so long was Eren able to notice the slight tic in his hands that showed exactly how nervous he was. Eren couldn't help but grin a little, because Annie's usually steely gaze had softened slightly as Armin spoke to her. Yup, he shipped them. His gaze turned to Reiner and Bertholdt. The blond was holding the darker haired male's hand tenderly. Bertholdt's face shone with a slight sheen of sweat. His gaze turned to where Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Marco spoke together, laughing. Eren felt his heart give a little ache as he saw how casually Connie had his arm around Sasha's waist, how easily Marco leaned into Jean's touch. Into damn Horseface's arms. That was saying something. Why was Eren the only one feeling heartache from not having someone to love?

His eyes turned to Levi again as he drank a little more. The brain surgeon was currently wrestling himself from Hanji's grasp, the woman yelling something about Levi being too stiff and needing to get laid.

Eren stifled a chuckle as he went over to help Levi. He gently took Hanji's arms and pried them away from Levi's petite frame.

"EREN NO YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIM," Hanji shouted as Eren locked his arms firmly around the crazed woman.

"I'm sure Levi gets your point," Eren chuckled, watching Levi straighten himself. He brushed his onyx hair out of his eyes, glaring at Hanji with a steely coldness, enough to flash freeze a living person's blood.

"Eren, don't you think Levi needs to relax and actually get laid for once?" Hanji groaned.

Eren felt his eyes widen in shock. "He's never had sex before?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "No, I haven't, I'm waiting for the right person to come along. What, you expected me to have done it?"

Eren stammered, "Uh, uh, I just didn't think..." _Didn't think that no one else found you as desirable as I do._

Levi rolled his eyes and walked off, giving Eren the opportunity to release Hanji.

"Eren, he really does need to relax though. He's gone a little too long without loving someone. That's to say, never," Hanji said, suddenly serious, peering through her glasses at the spot where Levi had vanished.

Eren finally took another sip. "He's never been in love?"

"Never found anyone his type," Hanji replied absently.

"What's his type?" Eren asked, curiosity bubbling in his heart.

Hanji's eyes grew sharp all of a sudden. "I don't know," she said tersely. Eren could tell she was lying, but apparently Levi's type was something that wasn't shared lightly. Eren nodded and wandered off again, drinking his beer.

He stumbled upon Krista in a corner, engrossed in texting someone.

"Hey, Krista," he commented.

Krista looked up, her sweet features brightening. "Hi Eren!"

"Who are you texting?" Eren asked, tipping the rest of the bottle down his throat.

"Ymir," Krista replied. She was referring to a girl who majored in law instead of going into medicine like the rest of them. She and Krista had been dating since their first year of college, and apparently they were making the long distance thing work.

"How's she been?" Eren asked, head feeling a little foggy.

"She's been good. She said she might drop by to see me," Krista grinned as her phone lit up with a text that Krista couldn't hide in time.

"_We'll have plenty of fun, eh, Krista? Don't worry, I'll be gentle_" it read, and the implications made Krista squeak. She wasn't unhappy about the prospect of it though, Eren noted.

Eren wandered away again, snagging another beer on the way. He thought back to what Hanji had said. "_He's gone a little too long without loving someone_". Eren wished he could be the one to change that. Eren was always passionate and quick to make decisions, but this had simmered for months, and Eren was sure of what he felt. He wanted Levi to love him. He wanted Levi to be his, make Levi feel loved. But somehow, all of his friends were finding love, while he was stuck in limbo, yearning for an unattainable man and unable to move past. Eren swallowed some more liquid.

* * *

Levi watched his nurse wander around the party as Oluo and Petra flirted behind him. Eren held a bottle that didn't seem to empty. Or maybe it did, and Eren just grabbed another before Levi got another eyefull of him. Levi grimaced as he remembered Hanji. God, that had been embarrassing. And the worst part was that the one person he wanted give himself to was the one holding off that madwoman. Levi saw again that shadow of sadness cross Eren's face as he saw Reiner and Bertholdt holding hands and talking to Mikasa. Why was it that Eren always looked sad when looking at the couples that his friends created. Perhaps Eren wanted love too? Maybe he felt the same way Levi did! No, it couldn't be. Besides, Levi didn't even know if Eren swung that way.

Levi groaned and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Affection or not, Levi was going to kick Eren's ass if the brat got hung over.

_**A) A friend of mine brought to my attention that I tend to write really short chapters. I really do try to make them long, but I can't for some reason. Just elongating it makes it repetitive and boring when I write. **_

_**B) I probably will not update again until after the holidays, so everyone, please please have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
